The Forgotten Tale of Lily and James
by SayAnythingElse
Summary: Being human has enough pressure in itself, but adding a magical school, friends, bullies, pranksters, really strict teachers, and love to the mix makes something completely different. Read the story of The Marauders and Lily. JPLE RLOC Maybe some SBOC
1. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

The Forgotten Tale of Lily and James

Being human has enough pressure in itself, but adding a magical school, friends, bullies, pranksters, really strict teachers, and love to the mix makes something completely different. Read the story of The Marauders and Lily. JPLE RLOC Maybe some SBOC

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except for the plot and the extra characters...everything else belongs to the wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowling...

Ch1 - Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Lily Evans walked through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten like it was absolutely nothing. If some muggle was watching they would have thought that they had gone completely bonkers, I mean really, who ever heard of people walking through brick walls? Witches and wizards that's who, and Lily was one of them. Of course, walking through the barrier separating the two worlds sounds horribly terrifying, but I can assure you its not. For Lily, it was a breeze, especially since she had been doing it since she was eleven.

At the young age of eleven, Lily Evans had been sitting at home watching her mother prepare brunch for her family and explaining a book that her best friend at the time, Meghana Simons, had lent her, to her father, when a small brown owl had flown into the kitchen while clutching a cream colored envelope. Once Lily and her father had caught and calmed the owl, while Lily's mother stood shocked in the center of the kitchen, Lily detached the envelope from the owl's ankles. Lily slowly read the letter to herself seven times, despite the questions her parents were throwing at her, before reading the words aloud to her parents. After reading the letter an eighth time, her father promptly dropped his mug and coffee seeped all over the white, throw rug, however, neither parent noticed, and if they happened to, neither made a move to clean it up.

That was the day Lily's whole life changed. Her parents became so much more proud of her, her sister disowned her because of her so called 'abnormality', and Meghana had decided that she needed to 'think about' if she could be friends with a witch. Her answer had been a compromise which stated that Lily and her would always be 'distant' friends, they would not talk regularly but they would still be there for each other, which upset Lily, yet she was still moderately happy that her childhood friend was not completely deserting her. Meghana had decided that she wouldn't tell anyone about what she called Lily's 'condition' because even if she did no one would have believed an eleven year old girl crying witch, so Meghana resorted to telling everyone in the school that Lily was accepted to a fancy, British, boarding school. Meghana wished Lily the best of luck and told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to, she would always be where Lily left her. Lily had soon pushed the thought of Meghana aside once she met her two new best friends. You lose some, you gain some.

Now entering her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Lily had grown into a strikingly beautiful teenager. She had grown three inches over the past two years, resulting in her height being five feet and eight inches, her figure had become more curvaceous, and her auburn curls had grown longer over the summer, yet there was one thing that hadn't changed about her. Her eyes. They were still as bright and green as they were on the first day of her life. Still, even though Lily looked different, she did not feel different. She still wanted to study hard and get top marks, even though she had already achieved being Head Girl, she still wanted to spend time with her friends, and she was still intent on hating James Potter just as much as she did last year.

&&&

As soon as she stepped into the wizarding world she was greeted by one of her best friends.

"LILY!" A blonde girl came running over and hugged the red head until she almost couldn't breathe.

"Chanel…please…get…off…" Lily managed to choke out.

"Oh my gosh," she said as she let go of the girl. "I'm so sorry, I just missed you so much!"

Lily smiled and looked at her friend. Chanel was tall, at five feet and nine inches, skinny, weighing only slightly over one hundred pounds, and beautiful. Chanel's shoulder length blonde hair was highlighted brown and the underneath layer of her hair was dyed black, her blue eyes made her face shine, and when she smiled, it was contagious. Chanel never let people boss her around, if she even thought that she was trying to be forced into something that she didn't want to do, the next World War was on its way.

"Have you seen Eloise yet?" Lily asked.

"Ellie's getting a compartment for us," Chanel answered. "I have no idea where though."

"I suppose we should find her then." Lily replied, while rolling her eyes.

The two girls set off to find their friend, until they bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you guys, I was just trying to find James and Sirius. Have you two seen them?" Remus asked.

Lily looked up at the tall, sandy haired boy. Remus was so much taller than her, at six feet three inches, Remus had managed to gain the title of the tallest Marauder. However, Remus had not been able to gain the title of most handsome, though he was very close, with his medium length blonde-brown hair and amazing deep blue eyes, he did manage to steal some girls' hearts. Remus was the most practical out of his three troublesome friends. He was usually quiet, always reading, he always did well in school, and has even been prefect for the past two years. Everyone loved Remus, yet no one could explain his enigmatic monthly disappearances from school, except for the other Marauders of course, since they were almost inseparable. Almost.

Everyone knew that Sirius Black and James Potter would always be like twins, whenever one of them got into a fight, the other one was always there to back them up, although there were the occasional disagreements between them, the two of them stuck together like magnets. However, out of the four of them, Peter was the one most often left out because he sort of only tagged along. It appeared that he had nothing to do with anything that they did, he was just merely there.

"Nope, but I assume that they're off wreaking havoc somewhere, as usual." Chanel said.

Lily giggled and Remus laughed. The only thing the Marauders did was wreak havoc, what else could they be doing?

Someone a few feet away coughed. The girls and Remus all turned to discover who made the noise when they were suddenly opposite James Potter and Sirius Black.

"We do not always 'wreak havoc'!" Sirius said in mock outrage. "We merely take pleasure in making a small amount of mischief!"

Lily snorted while Chanel rolled her eyes, the day that the Marauders only made a small amount of mischief, Slytherins wouldn't hate muggle-borns.

"Anyway, now that you've found your...friends, we'll be off to go find Ellie, bye Remus!" Lily informed as she stepped up onto her tiptoes to hug him.

"Why do I get no goodbye Evans?" James asked, trying to look hurt.

"Yeah you guys, no goodbye for me either?" Sirius said.

"Dream on, loser." Chanel stated. "Bye Remus!"

Remus leaned in to hug her but Chanel stepped away. She waved as she started to walk away.

"Sucks for you man." They heard one of the boys say.

They walked back to the train in giggles.

&&&

Lily, Chanel, and Eloise all made up a social 'group', in other words they were the best of friends. Lily is studious yet fun, giggly, and energetic. Chanel is sweet, smart, persuasive, friendly, and a little shy, however she had a wild side. Eloise, on the other hand, is one crazy girl, she's always hyper, loud, funny, and she's Quidditch obsessed, she's actually a chaser on the Gryffindor team. One thing that many people didn't know about Eloise is that her name was Eloise. Most people called her Elle or Ellie, and she was hoping that it would stay that way so she didn't tell anyone her real name. It's been working well for her.

"Guess who's here!"

"Ellie!" Lily yelled as they hugged. Today Eloise had lime green hair, instead of her normal, black hair. Well, everyone thought that black was her normal hair color since she showed up on the first day of first year with black hair, but no one actually knew. Eloise had told Lily and Chanel that she herself had no idea what her own natural hair color was. Since, as a child, Eloise had very little control over emotions, causing her hair to change colors several times in day. Eloise was a Metamorphmagus, which meant that she could change her appearance at will. Metamorphmagi are very rare, they're born, not made, there are only about forty or so in the whole wizarding world. Eloise's blue eyes twinkled with excitement as she told her friends all about her summer at her parents' mansion and the new pranks she'd planned for the Marauders.

Lily was telling everyone about her boring summer when Chanel yawned. Eloise stared at her like she was crazy while Lily just said "Come on, my summer wasn't THAT boring!"

After Eloise recovered from her mini-shock episode she said, "Chanel, when did you get your stomach pierced?"

"Erm…the day after vacation started."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked.

"Uh…you didn't ask?" Chanel smiled guiltily. Eloise glared at her. "Alright, alright! I couldn't risk the chance of my mother finding out."

"Your mother doesn't KNOW about the hole in your stomach?" Lily exclaimed loudly. "Chanel, you're going to get in _so_ much trouble when your mother finds out about this!"

"Lily, RELAX! My mother is NOT going to find out about this, I've got it all covered. My little brother Beau, you remember him? He's ten and he just so happens to be an amazing liar and hardly ever talks to my mom anyway since he's going through those 'I-hate-everyone-especially-my-parents' stage. And my older sister Corinne would not dare to tell her because my mother would ground her for much, much longer than me because she was the one who took me in the first place, and if one of you tells her, I will never speak to you again and spread really nasty rumors about you all." Chanel laughed. Lily rolled her eyes and Eloise snickered.

Their laughter was soon lost in the atmosphere when three tall shadows appeared near the door. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Three guesses who."

And in the next second, three boys walked in the door.

"Why, hello my dearest Lily! How are we doing today?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. She would never escape James Potter. "I was just fine until you showed up."

Eloise elbowed Lily in the ribs. "Be nice!' she hissed. Eloise had constantly been telling Lily that if she tried to be nicer and friendlier to James, then maybe he would gain some respect for her and not just think of her as a challenge, but as an actual person. Lily, however, highly doubted this theory.

"Ellie, my darling, I have something quite lovely to show you later on if you would join me?" Sirius said, in a very posh tone.

"Of course my dear, anything!" Eloise replied, while using the same fake voice Sirius had.

"Can you two possibly go flirt somewhere else? It's extremely over done and quite boring really."

Eloise shot a dirty look at Lily and stuck her tongue out before saying "How rude!"

"Oh please." Lily grumbled. "So why are you guys here in the first place?"

"Well," Remus began. "We all know what Sirius came here for, however, James and I have come to request your presence at the Prefect meeting."

"Oh!" Lily gasped. She forgot about the Prefect meeting.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked out of the compartment, with Remus and James. Halfway to the Prefect meeting, Lily realized something and stopped short, causing the two boys behind her to cause a minor pile-up. She slowly turned around, praying that what she thought was not true. She glanced at James and noticed that his robes were proudly displaying the one thing Lily did not want him to have. The Head Boy badge. James quickly took notice of where her gaze was directed and said cheekily, "Oh yes, Evans. I'm Head Boy."

rewritten, you may notice some similarities if you've read it before.


	2. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

The Forgotten Tale of Lily and James

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Ch2 – Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

&&&

Lily stared disbelievingly up at Dumbledore while he was making his annual 'welcome back' speech after the sorting of the scared, unknowing first years. Once Lily saw the children she couldn't help but muse over her past six years at Hogwarts, they were wonderful, they were. Full of just about every emotion possible. Even the bad ones, but that's what made them so memorable, they were _real_. She didn't live a lie, a lie full of fake happiness, forced laughs, atrociously plastered smiles, and pretend teenage romance. That wasn't like her. If she was happy, she made sure that everyone that looked at her knew it, if she was miserable, she knew she looked it, untucked shirts, crinkled skirts, ruffled hair and a frown. She wasn't one to give off false impressions.

So naturally, at this moment, she looked as angry as all hell. Her eyebrows furrowed, her lips formed a slight pout, and she seemed to glare at everyone she looked at. Yet, the only thing that she seemed to be thinking of in her pretty little angered head was, how could he?

As in, how could Dumbledore have made James Potter Head Boy? _James Potter_. **Head Boy**. It was ludicrous, that's what it was. It was a completely irrational decision. Irrational, ridiculous, and unfair. Lily had worked so hard for her position. She had done all of her homework assignments, all of her projects, and done well on every single test that she had ever took. Because she studied. A completely foreign concept to James Potter. She studied for every single test, quiz, examination, final, everything. Sometimes she even studied for full nights in a row, no sleep, no food, no distractions. Just hardcore studying. And what had James done in his previous six years? Oh, besides get about a million detentions? Absolutely nothing.

Lily crashed into reality when she heard Chanel rudely remarking about her behavior to her other friends. And heard her mutter under her breath, _'Well, she __**was **__being a bitch.'_ when Eloise gave her a stop-that-right-now-you-know-it's-about-James look. Lily's special talent was reading Eloise's faces like a damn book, they were just too easy. Well, to her anyway.

"Sorry." Lily mumbled.

"No you're not." Lily looked up to see Chanel's smug face.

Instead of replying with a copious amount of the most colorful words she had ever learned, Lily simply returned to looking at her plate and slowly bringing the food to her mouth.

&&&

James looked at Lily from across the table, mesmerized by her radiance as always.

_It's not fair,_ he thought. _I tried so hard._ _Maybe it just isn't meant to be after all_...

And of course, admitting this was the hardest thing to do. Sure dealing with family, school, and his friend's drama was tough. But Lily. Oh boy, she was the hardest thing to cope with out of everything. He tried to make it work between them, well he tried for a relationship. He wasn't asking for her to be betrothed to him for fuck's sake. He just wanted a chance. Not a lifelong promise, just one damn chance. Why didn't she get that?

&&&

After the Welcome Back Feast, Chanel wandered through the halls of the castle, alone. It was almost past curfew. She had left after everyone got back to their dorm and unpacked. She needed to think. She was wondering what her purpose was. She did that often actually. It was obvious to her that she was often lonely, even when surrounded by all of her closest friends, for a reason that not even she knew. She felt as though something was missing. Something huge. Something really important. She had friends. Lily and Ellie were her world. Even The Marauders could be relied on sometimes. She had a family. No matter how broken. The move was the real reason her family split up. The move was all her fault too. But in the end Chanel didn't really care about the past. She cared about now. What could she do to figure out what she was missing? How could she make her life seem complete? What did she need?

"Chanel?" She whipped around. "Who's there?" She asked forcefully, with her wand drawn. A figure stepped out of the shadows. She couldn't really tell who it was from so far away. She stepped forward cautiously.

"It's Remus." She could see him clearly now. "Oh, hello Remus. What are you up to?"

"I'm doing my rounds. I got stuck with first night patrol."

"Ah, that blows." She stated simply.

"Erm, yeah. Um, its past curfew Chanel." He said nervously. She would bite his head off if she wasn't in the proper mood. She'd done it before.

"Oh, sorry Remus. I hadn't realized it was so late." Chanel replied softly. "So am I the first one?"

Remus was confused. "Are you the first one of what?"

"The first of the year to get a detention, you nitwit."

"Oh," Remus said, now knowing what the blonde was talking about. "I can't give detentions the first night."

"Since when, Remus?"

"Now."

"Oh really?" She said walking closer to him. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her level. "And why would that be, exactly, Remus?" She loved watching him stumble over his words. It was adorable.

"I-I-I u-um, w-well, since you u-um. I m-mean-" He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again he looked into her eyes and said, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She leaned closer. "Doing what, exactly? Remus?" She didn't bother to wait for his response. She walked away slowly at first, but once she was hidden by the shadows, she ran. All the way back to the tower. She didn't even stop to talk to Ellie, who was whispering with Sirius until she walked into the room. She ignored her inquisitive stares and just went up the stairs. She quickly changed and went to bed. She had classes tomorrow. Ew.

&&&

"So what does your name actually mean?" Sirius asked her. Sirius and Chanel were sitting at lunch two days after Remus and Chanel's late night encounter. Eloise was off doing the back-to-school essay she never did. Remus was, well no one knew. James and Lily were doing 'Head work'. So Chanel was left to endure Sirius' company for the hour.

"Ugh, Sirius! What's with the questions?"

"Secrets, secrets are no fun?" He gave her the puppy eyes. Anything but that.

"'Channel'. It's French." Chanel replied.

"What's a channel?"

"It's like a passageway, sort of, that anything can pass through, you know?" She replied, not really caring about her own name.

"So why'd your mother name you Chanel?"

"It's also a muggle fashion brand. She loves it. Why'd your mother name you Sirius then, huh?"

"I don't know. Because I'm serious?" He replied with a grin.

"You're so retarded. Seriously, Sirius, why?"

"Well, that's a mouthful," He laughed. "Actually, I'm named the Dog Star." He growled to prove his point.

She snorted. She hated when she snorted, she felt like a right idiot. "That's interesting. Different."

"Your name's French, you said? I didn't know you were French."

"I'm only half French." Chanel replied. "What's the other half then?"

"I'm not quite sure actually. My mom's the French one. I lost touch with my dad years ago. I don't know what his heritage is."

"Why'd you lose touch with him?" Sirius asked cautiously. He didn't want to seem too intrusive. But come on, he wanted to know.

"I never talked to him or my older brother after we moved." She replied guiltily while looking at her plate.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, I have two actually. Beau is my younger, Marco is my older."

"You moved from America, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I lived in New Jersey. But I went to school in Pennsylvania. Cokeworth School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Yeah I've heard of it. Why'd you move?" He inquired.

Chanel shrugged, she didn't feel like explaining. "A couple reasons."

Sirius nodded, she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he'd see if Remus knew, Remus would tell him. He changed the subject. He could see she was uncomfortable. "What does Ellie's name mean?"

"Hmm, I'm not really sure. But her real name isn't Ellie anyway." Chanel rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was just asking, chill out darling!" Sirius was about to go back to scoffing down another sandwich when something clicked. "Wait, Ellie's real name isn't Ellie?"

Oh no, Chanel was in for it now. "Erm," She said uncomfortably. "No it's not."

"Well…?" Chanel merely stared at him. "What is it woman!"

Chanel rolled her eyes and reluctantly told him. Ellie would kill her for sure. "It's Eloise."

"Eloise!" Sirius chuckled. "I knew Ellie couldn't have been her real name!"

"Why couldn't it be her real name, O Smart One?"

"Because Ellie isn't a real name!"

"Oh really?" Chanel smirked. "What about Ellie Barbre, you know, the fourth year? Quidditch team, Hufflepuff?"

"Hmm, well that's only one, I suppose." He replied matter-of-factly.

Chanel scoffed. "If she asks, you better tell her you figured it out on your own or I'm a dead witch."

She then asked, "Why do you want to know what Ellie's name meant." It was actually more of a demand then an actual question.

"I felt like it." He replied indignantly. Why did everyone jump to conclusions? Couldn't he just ask a simple question? Chanel opened her mouth to reply, when she was interrupted. Remus interjected, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hay is for horses, dumbass." Sirius had to put his two cents in.

"My mother says that, all the time." Remus replied.

"I know your mother more than you know." Sirius replied with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Remus opened his mouth to verbally beat up Sirius, but just like Chanel, he was interrupted. "Can we have some decent conversation here boys?" Chanel requested.

The two boys crossed their arms and frowned.

"Oh, grow up!"

Boys will be boys.

&&&

Lily walked alone after James Potter and she had a forty five minute argument on furniture layouts for the Halloween Ball. He was so annoying. Why did everyone like him so damn much? Whatever, Lily didn't have enough time to list society's issues. She glanced at her watch, it read 12:45. There wasn't enough time for her to eat lunch. _I hate James Potter,_ Lily thought. _More than anything._ If she ever saw Potter again, it would be too damn soon.

"Lily!"

Way too soon.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily grumbled.

"Well, we have to work together now, right?" James told her. Lily glared in response.

"And we'll have to get along, right?" Another glare.

"And we'll have to-"

"Spit it out, Potter!" The redhead was getting angry now.

"James." He said calmly.

"What?"

"James," He said. "That's my name, you know. You could try using it."

"I prefer Potter, Potter," She smirked. "After all, we're not friends."

"Ah, you are correct in saying that, Lily-flower. That's what I came to talk to you about."

"You want to be friends? With me? Are you daft?"

"No, no. It'll take hard work for us to be friends, my dear Lily-bean. I wish to be your acquaintance."

"What? Why?"

"Come on, Lils, you don't want fifty minute arguments every time we meet. We have to spend tons of time together since we share the Head's tower and stuff. What do you say Tiger-Lily?"

"On one condition, you stupid prick." She scoffed. He looked at her confused and surprised. He didn't expect her to agree, even if there was a condition. "My name is Lily, not Lillian, Lils, Lily-bean, Tiger-Lily, Lily-flower, or any other variation of my name. Understood?"

"What about sweetheart?"

"No."

"Honey?"

"No."

"Cutiepie?"

"No!"

"Well, what about-"

"For fuck's sake, no! It's Lily or it's nothing!"

"Fine, fine. Lily." He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you…James." She said, as if she was trying it out to see how it sounded. She never called him just 'James'. It was either Potter or his full name. "I have to get to class so-"

"I'll see you around." He winked at her and turned and walked away slowly.

"Yeah, okay." She whispered to herself.

That was weird.

&&&

Eloise was pacing the hallway outside her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She had asked to go to the bathroom, but was too lazy to walk all the way there so she settled for walking around the hallway. She was bored. She didn't want to learn this shit. She wanted to become an Auror! She didn't want to re-learn about stupid magical creatures and the Unforgivable Spells, she learned that in fourth year! She wanted to learn about Defense Spells and the Death Eaters. That was interesting to her! She knew she could be an Auror. She already had the transformation part down. She was a Metamorphmagus after all. She changed her hair from lime green to a deep purple, just to prove her point to herself. She couldn't wait to fill out her Auror application. She couldn't wait to go to training, even though she heard it was brutal. She couldn't wait to be called out on assignments and go undercover. Eloise was ecstatic, she was working herself up to the point that she actually got mad at herself when she realized what she had been doing and still had a number of months before she would even get her application and a couple years before she could be a full Auror. That would be awesome.

"I almost didn't recognize you with purple hair, Vance." A voice said from behind her. She held her breath and turned around. When she saw who it was she let out her breath with relief.

"Oh, it's just you."

**just so you know; the characters' names are: Chanel Williams and Eloise 'Ellie' Vance**


	3. Unless They're Shared With Everyone

The Forgotten Tale of Lily and James

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

Ch3 – Unless They're Shared With Everyone

&&&

"You scared the shit out of me Sirius Black." Eloise said glaring at the tall boy in front of her. She was expecting some slimy Slytherin.

"You know, I actually like that color."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well I figured not many girls in this school have purple hair," He said as though it was common sense. "Those girls are obsessed with making their hair blend in. You are more concerned with making yours stand out."

"Thank you. I think."

"You know how many girls would kill to hear me say that to them?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ! Cocky much?" She wasn't really all that surprised. It was Sirius after all.

"It's just a fact, _Eloise_." He smirked at her.

"You are such a--" Eloise was putting it together. "Who told you my name?!"

"No one! I guessed!"

"Chanel told you! I'm going to murder her!"

"Relax, relax. I won't take the mickey out of ya! Eloise is a proper name." He examined his cuticles. "So have you heard the news about our dear Remus?"

Eloise grumbled at first, she was still going to murder Chanel of course. "Oh, is he sick again? Poor boy. He always seems to be sick. Does he have an immunio defishiency or whatever the hell those muggles call it?"

"Er, no." Sirius said quickly. He didn't want her to get any new ideas or theories. "Remus asked out Mackenzie Lewis last slot."

"No fucking way!" She shouted, then lowering her voice, for she didn't want Professor Rhys to come out and find her dawdling and then slap a detention on her for foul language. "He asked her out? Good for him then. I never would've thought he had the courage!"

"He was hesitant about it until James and I talked him into it. He said he sort of liked her. So we told him 'what do you have to lose?' and the whole 'the worst that can happen is she'll say no' bullshit. I mean obviously she would've said yes. He's a Marauder for Christ's sake! Girls adore us. It's good he's with her now. It's not like he was getting anywhere with-" He realized what he was saying just in time. He didn't want Ellie, I mean Eloise, to ask a billion questions he didn't want to answer. "Wait, where are you supposed to be?"

"I have Defense, with Rhys. I'm on a 'bathroom break'. Why aren't you in class actually?" Eloise felt like he was hiding things from her all the time. His friends' nicknames, his nickname. He wouldn't tell her why they had them. Remus' unexplainable sicknesses that she wasn't allowed to know the cause of. Maybe she could help. If she couldn't at least she could be there with him. Remus was her friend too.

"I had study hall last. With James and Remus." He said as if that would answer her question.

"But why are you over half an hour late?" Eloise rolled her eyes. He was trying to get out of telling her the reason. He knew she knew what he was trying to do. And she knew that he knew.

"I'm just going to tell Rhys I fell asleep. Take the detention and all is well. She'll understand."

Eloise laughed at him attempting to avoid the subject. She chuckled to herself as she said, "And the reason you were late, dumbfuck?"

"I was snogging Liv Tylers, okay? Happy?" She could push his buttons the right way.

"As a clam. I can't believe it! You made out with Olivia Tylers! She's a fifth year!" That shocked Eloise. Sirius and James never went below the year below their year. Two years was too big of a difference to them.

"Made out? Who says that?"

"Oh, Chanel says that a lot. It's an American thing I suppose." Chanel was rubbing off on her with her American words and things.

"Uh-huh," He walked up to the door and opened it. "After you, my dear?"

Eloise rolled her eyes again, she couldn't wait to take the mickey out of him later. "Anything to please you, of course."

&&&

Chanel woke up from staring into space when a note landed on her desk. She slowly opened it, carefully, so Professor Rhys wouldn't notice her. It was from Eloise, girl of twenty minute bathroom breaks. It read;

** Summer a decks two cam neck z well. si!**

Chanel sat confused for a minute. Then she realized. It was Ellie's 'note code'. She used weird words in order to discreetly get a point across. Backwards, and with out the meaningless punctuation, her note read;

** remmus a skced owt mac kcen z llew is**

After staring at the note for a while she figured out what it said.

** remmus ascked owt mackcenz llewis**

Remus asked out Mackenzie Lewis? She hadn't expected that one. She seemed nice enough, but Remus didn't even like Mackenzie. Did he? Not that Mackenzie wasn't pretty, of course. She was. She had long brown hair, with natural highlights during the summer months, it was cut straight at the bottom, and it had natural volume. Chanel was jealous of that. Her hair was flat and icky. And Corrine had done a mediocre job on dying the underneath of her hair black. Mackenzie was old fashioned where as Chanel's clothing and style influences changed with the times. Mack's clothes were cute, safe, and moderately sophisticated while Chanel's were bold, loud, and risky. Chanel loved skirts, Corrine bought her a miniskirt for her birthday. Her mother flipped a shit. But it was worth it. She plans on wearing it to Hogsmeade. Maybe it'll catch a different boy's attention, now that she couldn't have Remus. She had her eye on that hot Ravenclaw. What was his name again? Something Donnell? Brendan? No, no. The other Quidditch player. Scott! Scott O'Donnell, that's it. She had to start looking hotter if she wanted to catch that boy's attention.

The bell rang.

She would start right now. She stood up and gathered her books together. Then she rolled up her skirt. Once, twice, three times. The skirt was mid thigh now. Four, five, six. It looked like her miniskirt. Satisfied, she walked out of the classroom. Things were looking up for Chanel Williams.

&&&

Chanel knew she knew. Eloise tried to catch up with her in the hallway. Probably to scream at her. _Why'd you tell Sirius?_ She would say. She ran to Study Hall and quickly sat in front of the Professor so Eloise wouldn't harm her ear drums. Unfortunately, she wasn't as lucky as she'd hoped. Severus Snape sat next to her and she almost tossed her cookies. As she was attempting not to gag, an enchanted paper airplane flew into her forehead, and it damn near almost poked her eye out too! She opened it. It read;

**Uoy! Lot dRIS suiym man E? Saw eSiolE! LL'i BORP ylba RED RUM uoY!!!**

Not the damn note code! Actually this one was pretty simple.

**You! Tol dSIR iusmy nam E? Was EloiSe! i'LL PROB ably DER MUR You!!!**

What was dermer supposed to mean? Oh! Murder! Redrum murder, murder redrum. However could she be so daft? It really baffled Chanel why she couldn't just write in proper English.

**You told Siruis my name was Eloise! I'll probably murder you!!!**

Snape was reading over her shoulder. Now she understood.

&&&

The Gryffindor Common Room was home to many things. There are the good things, such as studying, doing homework, and chatting with friends. And there are the frowned upon, such as plotting against others, snogging, and insane parties. Tonight there was plotting going on. Just a harmless prank. Which was directed at the one and only, Hufflepuff Prefect, Brett Simon. The Marauders had no idea why Remus suggested him. They just wanted to play a prank. When they asked Remus, why Brett Simon? He simply said, 'I thought it would be fun.' And with that the planning had begun. Meanwhile, Remus was perturbed that Brett Simon was trying to look up Chanel Williams' skirt in the library yesterday.

"I think we should make him think he's a chicken and-"

"Put feathers in his bed," Sirius finished for him and rolled his eyes. "Peter, you idiot, we did that to Jonathan Kelly just about three years ago. We were young and so naïve, we can come up with something better than that!"

"Oh. I thought it sounded familiar." Peter said meekly.

"Ugh!" Sirius groaned loudly. A little too loudly he realized a moment later. People were looking his way. Shit! They weren't unnoticed anymore. Sirius passed on secretively that they were now being watched. They huddled closer together and whispered.

&&&

It was a known fact that when the Marauders were huddled together and whispering that they were planning a prank. Ever since first year, Sirius and James would plan pranks against other people. It wasn't until the end of first year that Remus joined them in pranking, they had corrupted him by then. In first year, Remus barely talked to anyone, he was always reading books, and being the perfect student. Lily was amazed that it took so little to corrupt him, even though the poor boy desperately wanted friends. Only a short time before they became known as the Marauders, Lily had once told them to 'stop marauding around like children'. James seemed to like the word maraud. Peter joined their group in the middle of second year. The boys only tricked him into letting them try out a new spell on him, and he just stuck to them after that. They didn't seem to mind now, since they were all still together five years later, pranking just like they had in second year.

Anyway, the girls were getting along famously now that Eloise had forgiven Chanel for blabbing about her name. But they were still going at it as Lily pondered, "I wonder who they're pranking this time."

"Oi, I hope it's not me again," Eloise replied. "Last time Peter charmed my hair neon pink. Remember that?"

Chanel snorted. "You charmed your own hair neon pink. Not Peter. You dolt."

"Shh, the poor boy couldn't get the bloody charm right, so I just, well, helped him out."

Lily laughed. "Didn't you leave it that way for a week?"

"That's how long Sirius told her it lasted, don't you remember? She pretended to be miffed so they didn't 'catch on'." Chanel cut in.

"Oh yes, I do actually. Oh Eloise, I'm not sure if that's being nice or mean!"

"You said the same thing four years ago when it happened." Eloise replied. Chanel rolled her eyes. Lily was indeed the same.

"Oh, well, I can't help it! Shut up!" Lily said, laughing. "I wonder who they're pranking."

"I hope its Ryan Emms, he was harassing me yesterday." Eloise complained. "Stupid prick. I hate him!"

"They're planning on pranking Brett Simon, you idiot." Chanel said, as though she should know already.

"And how would you know Miss-I-Know-Everything-And-Then-Some?" Lily questioned.

"Because I was in the library yesterday and Remus was sitting close by and Brett was sitting a table away, facing me of course. And the whole time he was looking up my skirt. And I know Remus saw, because he was giving me a questioning glance the whole time. He didn't even get his book open he was so baffled that I was letting Brett ogle me." Chanel said with a smirk.

"Maybe it has something to do with your trendy new skirt length." Lily was amazed that no teacher had called her out on the shortest skirt in the history of being.

"Cute, right?" Chanel laughed.

"I thought Remus was going with Mackenzie Lewis?" Lily asked.

"You would be correct Miss Lily." Eloise answered. "I heard that from a direct source, Sirius Black told me."

"I guess he still has time for me!" Chanel said in a seductive voice, and then laughed. "He looks out for me, that's all. Even though I don't need it. I mean even though he's a sleaze, Brett Simon is attractive." Chanel's voice floated out into the distance.

&&&

Eloise was now freaking awake. There were those random nights where any slight noise would wake her up and she couldn't get back to sleep until who knows when. Other nights she slept like a log, her sleeping pattern was unpredictable. This night there was something amusing in store for her. She heard the floorboard creak again.

"Chanel?" She thought she briefly heard some mumbling and she swore she heard the shadow mutter, "Fuck" a couple of times.

"Yes, _Eloise_, it's me. What do you want?"

She muttered a charm and the room was filled with a soft glow of light. "Where the bloody hell are you going? Its one o'clock in the morning. We have classes tomorrow."

"You sound like Lily now, jeez. I'm not going anywhere, just the bathroom."

Eloise was not convinced. "Then why are you wearing your school clothes and your cloak?"

"Fine, fine. I'm going for a walk." Chanel gave in.

"With who?" Eloise snorted when Chanel looked shocked. "I'm not fucking mental, tell me who, or, I'm telling Lily!"

"Alright, alright! I'm meeting Scott. Now shut up!"

"Scott Gleeson? Isn't he a fifth year? Wow, Chanel."

"No, you prick. Scott O'Donnell. Scott Gleeson? Ew."

"Scott O'Donnell? Who is that?" Eloise was totally confused.

"The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain? The Seeker?"

"Oh I thought his name was Brendan."

Now Chanel rolled her eyes. "You're thinking of Brendan Donnelly, he's the Keeper. Dolt."

"Whatever, Chanel. They both play Quidditch, they basically have the same last name, and they are both attractive so I'm deeply sorry if I get them confused again."

"Jerk!" Chanel stuck out her tongue and then started walking backwards towards the dorm room door. She briefly heard Eloise yell something along the lines of 'how mature' but she didn't stay to chat any longer. She had a boy to see.

Now that Eloise was so rudely awakened she couldn't go back to sleep.

&&&

Lily had dozed off again. She couldn't stay awake for her stupid History of Magic homework and resorted to having an incredible dream. She couldn't remember exactly what it was about but she remembered that it made her feel good, that she wanted something. Why couldn't she put her finger on it? She felt warm and sleepy as she stirred. Which was odd, since she remembered it being cold, freezing cold actually. That's why she stayed awake as long as she did, because her toes were cold and she was trying so hard to concentrate on her textbook that she didn't want to get up. Her eyes were still closed and she sighed heavily. She had to get up now. And make the obnoxious ten yards to her Head Girl room. But now the couch felt mysteriously comfortable and she didn't want to get up to get in her bed. But if she slept on the couch, her neck might get stiff the next day. She opened her eyes, unenthusiastically sat up, and muttered a charm so her wand could act as a flashlight. She looked around and couldn't contain her confusion. Lily was shocked. She was in her room, nicely tucked into her bed.

**I refer to Eloise as Eloise, except for the random occasion. I'm still talking about Eloise whether I call her Eloise or Ellie, or perhaps even Elle. Oh yes, and review! I suppose that's it.**


	4. Run Your Mouth Off

The Forgotten Tale of Lily and James

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

Ch4 – Run Your Mouth Off

&&&

James awoke in a positive attitude that morning. He got dressed and zoomed down to breakfast. On his way into the Great Hall, he spotted the seat where Lily was sitting. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement when they made eye contact. He smiled at her confused face and continued to walk towards his friend. He sat across from Remus and instantly filled his plate. "Good morning, Moony!" James said brightly.

Remus grunted and continued to read The Daily Prophet. Then he looked up, and said quite unenthusiastically. "Morning James. What's got you so excited?"

"Mate, you'll never believe this!" He looked like a little boy who just got an ice cream cone. "Last night, I walked into the common room and Lily was passed out on the couch right, so I went over and sat in the chair next to it and I heard her say my name, twice! So then I--"

"James, it's not that I'm not absolutely thrilled for you, I am, really. But I don't want to spend my morning giving you advice on how to talk to Lily again, if you don't even use it!"

"What's got your knickers in a twist? You seem a bit angry."

"Oh, really? I do?" Remus said, in a condescending tone. "I hadn't noticed. Thanks."

"What's your problem, Remus?" James' forceful tone rang through his ears. Remus grumbled and shoved more food in his mouth. James decided to continue the conversation anyway. "You came off worse in a fight with someone, obviously. Someone you're close to." James thought. "It was one of the girls or Sirius. Oh, or Mackenzie now actually. But you're not so close to her yet so it's not her. It's probably not Ellie. You two get along famously most of the time. I know it isn't me. Lily would have made it known if she was fighting with you, or anyone really. She looks quite miserable when someone's mad at her. Which means, that you either had a row with Sirius or Chanel." Sirius walked into the Great Hall with a smile on his face. "Actually seeing as Sirius looks extraordinarily happy, it was Chanel."

"Excellent deductive reasoning, James." Remus glared at him.

"Well what happened with Chanel, mate?"

"Nothing Prongs, please continue to run your bloody mouth off somewhere else because I'm simply—"

Sirius sniggered as he sat down next to Remus. "He caught Chanel lending a hand to Scotty O'Donnell in an empty classroom last night. Lucky bloke. I wish some girl would do that for me sometime." He started loading an assortment of food onto his plate.

"Chanel? With O'Donnell? I didn't know Chanel was that type of girl." James said.

"She's not that type of girl!" Remus said angrily. James raised his eyebrows. "She's not a whore!" Remus' face began to turn pink with embarrassment.

"I know she's not a whore! I only meant I didn't know she gave favors like that."

"Shee whut yoo kod haf if yoo plid yur cads writ, Rimuz?" Sirius said through a mouthful of eggs and toast.

"Have you ever learned manners? Don't talk with your mouth full." James rolled his eyes.

Sirius swallowed. Now he rolled his eyes. "I said, see what you could have if you played your cards right, Remus."

"I don't care about that. It's that she—" Remus was cut off.

"Was with him." James said, it seemed as if he understood. "I know."

"So we'll prank him or something. Remember who you're friends with, Moony. We got your back." Sirius reinforced.

Remus nodded. James smiled. Remus was desperate to change the conversation. He felt awkward. "So, James. How exactly did Lily say your name last night?"

James thought he blew out his eardrum for a moment due to Sirius' hacking cough. It seems as if he almost choked.

"What about last night?!" He spluttered. "Jamsey got lucky? With Lily Evans!"

Now James started to turn pink. Potter's didn't usually blush. "No, Sirius." He coughed. "I heard her say my name while she was sleeping. That's all." He said sheepishly.

"Ah. I see. So how did she say it? Was it like 'James!' like she was in trouble? Was it like 'Mmm, James' like she just snogged you? Or, my personal favorite, did she say it like 'Jaaaaaaammmesssss!!' like she was having a bloody wet dream about you?"

James started at Sirius in shock. He was surprised he was like this so early in the morning. He usually only acted like this before a prank or a full moon.

"What's got you so excited?"

"Answer the question and I'll tell ya." Sirius continued to load the food into his mouth as he muttered something under his breath.

"I don't know, it wasn't really anything special. I suppose it was like the second."

"Ah, Jamsey, that could be a good sign, you know."

"Doubtful." James grumbled. "So, your news?"

"Ah, yeah." Sirius chuckled. There was a rush of students who entered the Great Hall at this moment. Things got very loud. Sirius raised his voice. "I found out what Ellie's real name is!"

"Ellie's name isn't Ellie?" James did not know this.

"No! It's not, I found out from Chanel that---"

"Sirius Black!" Said an angry, very female voice from behind James. A fuming Ellie stood, looking ready to perform a Killing Curse if necessary. "I can't believe you! That's a secret!"

"Come on, Eloise isn't a bad name!"

Eloise looked like she just received a nasty slap in the face. "You prat! I can't--! Ugh, where is my cousin! Ooh this'll serve you right!"

"No! No, no, no! Eloise Vance!" Sirius called after Eloise, who had started to walk away and search for her cousin, who apparently could repay Sirius for the lack of decency he had just given to his friend.

"Why is she trying to find Emmeline?" Remus asked him.

"She's going to try to make her break our date. I asked her to the first Hogsmeade of the year. If Eloise messes this one up for me I'll… oh, I don't know. I'll deal with it as it comes, I suppose."

"Mmhmm. Carpe diem." James mumbled.

Sirius began to mumble incoherently to himself, something about Eloise receiving her regular visit.

&&&

Chanel walked into the Great Hall with only five minutes left for breakfast. She had purposefully done this, in case anyone had heard about her escapades last night, it would seem as if she was walking in nonchalantly because she didn't care. But Lily was the one who saw the shame written on her face and the urgency in her eyes as she approached. Lily gave her a look of slight worry mixed with interest as she sat down. Chanel noticed that Lily, had indeed, noticed her internal suffering."Is it that obvious?"

Lily quickly replied, "Are you alright? What's happened?"

Chanel inwardly groaned. "I did something not very ladylike yesterday, Lily. I so regret it now."

Lily was in the middle of saying, "What did you do?" when Eloise ran over looking disheveled and out of breath. Her hair today was shoulder length and very red, fire engine red actually. It looked quite nice next to the Gryffindor symbol on her robes. Eloise sat down and picked up a waffle and shoved the whole thing into her mouth. Lily stared at her in disgust. Eloise swallowed loudly and said, "So, didja snog O'Donnell last night?"

Lily looked at Chanel, a little shocked. "You snuck out to snog? That is so against the rules!"

Chanel bit her lip. "That's not it, Lily. I—"

Eloise gasped, "Did you go dow—"

Chanel quickly replied, "No! That's even more disgusting!"

Eloise made a hand gesture that could probably be considered obscene and gave her a questioning look. Chanel nodded her head. Lily's eyes widened.

"Wow." Said Eloise.

"And that's not even the worst part!" Chanel whined. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Remus caught me!"

Chanel looked down the table. Eloise and Lily followed suit. Peter was chatting up some fifth year and Remus was sitting there folding his newspaper as James was talking animatedly. Sirius was shoveling food into his mouth and pretending to listen to James, but looked up and caught her eye. He wiggled his eyebrows. Chanel looked away immediately. "See! He's told Sirius! Everyone will know by lunch!"

Lily and Eloise couldn't think of anything to say as she buried her face in her hands. "I could hide in the library. I do have to finish that Muggle Studies report." Chanel pondered this. "But then everyone will know I really did do it! I can't hide! I have to take it like a man! Well, you know what I mean."

Lily searched for something to say. "Great, Chanel. I think that's best. Don't hide from your problems!"

Eloise snorted. "Just like you, Lily Dearest?" Lily gave her a confused look. "Oh Lily, so young and naïve! Why don't you go talk to James?"

Lily ignored her. People started shuffling out the doors. Lily got up to join them. "Do either of you have a free period today?" They shook their heads no. "Damn. I'll see you later then."

Eloise leaned over towards Chanel. "She's in denial. James Potter's calmed down and she won't accept it!"

Chanel nodded. She needed to talk to Remus.

&&&

Mackenzie Lewis walked down the hallway. She and Remus didn't have a free period together today. But she never knew where he was anyway. He was always disappearing, that boy. She would have to occupy herself by talking to Chelsea.

She walked back to her common room and said the password ("Lunascope.") and entered. She walked up to her room and grabbed her school books that she would need later on and proceeded to exit. She was halfway to the library when her hair began to slip out of its hold in her bobby pins. She decided to take a minute or two to fix it so she would look presentable, so she pushed the bathroom door open with her side and walked in. The bathroom was pretty deserted, only that Williams girl was in there messing around with her hair, she was probably skipping class again. Mackenzie started to fix her own hair when she realized that the girl was attempting to charm her hair, incredibly wrong. Mackenzie rolled her eyes and turned to the girl. "Are you trying to land yourself in the Hospital Wing?"

"Excuse me?"

"The spell you're trying to use is going to give yourself boils. What are you trying to do?" Mackenzie said, clearly miffed about how people simply do not study.

"Glamour my hair blonde. What are you talking about boils?"

The girl looked as if Mackenzie had said she was going to hex her. Mackenzie finished working on her hair and said, "You are saying furnunculus, which will cause you to erupt in boils. The charm to Glamour your hair blonde is fiocrocus."

The girl looked at her strangely, as if she was trying to decide if she should thank Mackenzie for telling her the right charm or punch her for thinking she was so much better than her. Mackenzie repeated slowly, "Fio, crocus. Can you manage?"

And without waiting for a reply, Mackenzie gathered her books and turned on her heel to leave. As the door was closing, she heard the Williams girl say the correct charm. _Oh Mackenzie, whatever would people do without you?_ she thought to herself.

&&&

Chelsea Neptune was sitting in the library and tapping her foot. Amanda Cohen was sitting three seats away from her, she was writing something that had to do with her Prefect duties, but she couldn't read it from this far away. Where was Kenzie? She had something to tell her! Oh, there she was walking in the door, what took her so long?

"My, my. Look what the cat dragged in." Chelsea snapped. "I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes!"

"Chels, you need to calm down." Mackenzie sat down and got settled. She pulled out her Arithmancy textbook and started to skim the pages for answers to her chart. "I got held up, by that Williams girl in our year. Couldn't even Glamour her own hair correctly. Very sad."

"Mm, tragic indeed. Wait, what Williams girl?" Chelsea's attention perked up.

"I don't know," Mackenzie said dismissively. "Her name is something Muggle. Gucci or Gabbana or something." She looked up from her textbook and appeared to be thinking. "Oh, no. It's Chanel. Yes. That's correct. Why?"

Chelsea leaned over the table. And said, "Ooh, I heard something about her this morning!" Mackenzie stopped filling out her chart and looked at Chelsea, both of them bonding over their obvious distaste for the girl. "I heard Veronica telling Sarah this morning that she got caught with Scott, _late_ last night."

Mackenzie's mouth dropped. "Who knows what they could've been doing!"

"Ooh yes, I know. Scandalous isn't it? Actually, isn't that tramp friends with your boyfriend?" Chelsea asked.

"Friends? I wouldn't call it that, ugh, hardly. She just tags along because, well, I suppose she can't take a hint." This seemingly sweet girl thought to herself for a moment before speaking aloud. "What if she tries to seduce my Remus?"

"Oh don't you worry, Kenzie, I'll take care of her. I'll cook up something for me to tell Sirius Black, he'll be sure to tell Remus." Chelsea grinned wickedly. "It'll be so good, he'll have to pass on the information to all his friends. Everyone will think she's such a scarlet woman!"

The girls dissolved into annoying giggles.

Miss Amanda Cohen, who was not far away from the girls while they were planning on sharing vicious and blatantly false rumors about a girl she knew, decided that enough was simply enough. She took out a reprimand form and filled out,

_Offender(s): Chelsea Neptune and Mackenzie Lewis_

_House(s): Ravenclaw_

_Offense: Rudely and viciously spreading and conspiring to spread false rumors about someone_

_Date: September 27th, 1977 _

_Points Taken: Fifteen each_

_Detentions Given: None, only a first warning_

Amanda filed the form into the correct folder, as Lily Evans adored proper organization skills, and stood up to scold the girls for inappropriately running their mouths off.

**In case you didn't know or understand what Chanel was doing with Scott O'Donnell; she was wacking him off, jacking him off, giving him a wank, giving him a hand job. However you ****say it. Yeah, Mackenzie's a bitch. I promise there's James and Lily in the next couple chapters. I'm going on vacation for a little while! So this is it for a week or two.  
**


	5. The Pot Calls the Kettle Black

The Forgotten Tale of Lily and James

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.

Ch5 - The Pot Calls the Kettle Black

&&&

Lily and James had been getting along very well, to say the least. Well, there was no fighting, for everyone's sake. They still disagreed on many, many things but they tried to use compromises. The only close one was a couple days ago. Lily was a little angry that James skipped out on night patrol with her. She hated doing it alone, but James couldn't tell her that he was helping Remus transform into a werewolf. But that was the only one.

So the Christmas Ball had been planned. It was done. There hadn't been a Halloween Ball for nearly ten years because the Head Girl and Boy usually found it too stressful. But Lily wanted to take on the challenge, which meant absolute hell for the prefects in the beginning. But now it was better since her and James didn't fight over every miniscule detail.

The Christmas Ball would be fantastic. Everyone was impressively excited. Everything had been decided, guests, dinner, music, decorations, furniture arrangements, and even a dress code. The Prefects hated the younger children constantly being in their way, but also didn't quite find it fair that they were always excluded. One Prefect, by the name of Joanie Perks, suggested that they have their party earlier than the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. And oh, it had taken them such a long time to figure out the plansand the—well it's supposed to remain a surprise until it gets closer to the holidays. Only two more months until everyone was told about the Ball, and one more month after that and it was party time.

But for now, everyone would have to wait.

&&&

Hogwarts had the fastest gossip chain. Six days after Chelsea Neptune began to spread rumors about Chanel, every single person was talking about it. People believed that Chanel had gotten knocked up, been gang raped, shagged a girl, and other completely ludicrous ideas. The rumors were disgraceful, Chelsea Neptune was a manipulative bitch and Chanel was beside herself. She put on a front so that people thought she didn't give a damn, her 'fuck you' attitude did fool many. But not her friends.

Lily and Eloise noticed that Chanel was struggling with keeping herself together. They knew that she had experienced troubling ordeals in her past and that her idea of coping with things wasn't always best. Chanel hadn't talked to Remus since the night that he caught her and Scott. Remus was spending all of his time with Mackenzie Lewis and Chanel never saw him alone. She was hesitant about approaching him while he was around his girlfriend, she was poisoning his mind about her. When Chanel told Lily and Eloise about how Mackenzie had acted towards her in the bathroom, they were shocked. Mackenzie seemed like such a sweet girl, always nice and caring about everyone. Oh, how wrong they were about her. Lily hadn't completely believed her until she saw Amanda Cohen's reprimand form. When Lily asked her about it, Amanda said that Mackenzie and Chelsea were plotting against Chanel so that Remus wouldn't be seduced by her. Lily was outraged.

It's been a week since she met with Scott. It's been a week since Remus caught her. It's been a week since things got out of control. Why did she meet Scott? Why was she so stupid? Why did she agree to do what she did? Why her? Remus was avoiding her and she couldn't even imagine what he had told Sirius and James about her. They all probably thought that she was such a whore. Maybe she was. Maybe she deserved it. Maybe.

She sat in her dormitory, on the floor. She sat in front of her trunk, which was located at the foot of her bed. She felt like she did when she was in her second year in her American school. But would she do it this time? Was it worth it? Would she make the same decisions that she did when she was twelve? She didn't know. Chanel touched the clasp of her trunk with the tips of her fingers. The cold metal reminded her of her past choices and she let go of the trunk. Not now. She could deal with it for now. Just not now. Not now.

&&&

James walked into the Head's common room and grumbled to himself. Lily was sitting by the fire and reading what James assumed was a book she had someone send her from home. She glanced up when he walked in, but went back to reading only a moment later. James walked into the room and swore when he walked into and end table. He threw his books on the floor and walked over to the window.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked him, still reading intently.

"Nothing." James grumbled again.

"Obviously nothing is something, or you wouldn't have cursed off an end table."

"I'm just angry, alright?" James walked over from the window and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Well, fine. I'm just trying to make an effort here _James_." Lily gave him a look and went back to reading.

"I got into a fight, okay!"

Lily put down her book and looked at James harshly. "James, you know I don't like when you use magic against other people. It just isn't fair!"

"Well, Lily, you'll be delighted to know that this fight did not involve magic at all." James began to examine his cuticles.

"You got in a _fist fight_?! James, that's just—with who?" Lily did not condone violence, magical or the 'muggle' way.

"That seventh year, Jerome Athene. Do you know him?"

"So not only did you get into a fist fight, but you fought with a Slytherin!"

"I suppose you do know him then." James said, knowing all too well what would come next.

"James Potter! You can't go around fighting Slytherins, especially while you're Head Boy! Do you want to get your badge revoked? Do you? Do you!" Lily stood up so she was facing him, as he was sitting on the couch. He thought this was because she wanted to seem more intimidating, if she was taller than he was. Usually James was taller than Lily. She probably didn't like that. "Well?"

"No, Lily. I wouldn't like that." James said dully.

"Good! I don't want to have to be Head Girl next to Jordan Murrey! He is such an-- ugh!"

"So you only want me to remain as Head Boy so that you don't have to deal with anyone that you don't like. I understand. It's not because you like me or care or anything. It's just so you don't have to deal with Murrey!" James stood up now. He was taller.

Lily was horrified. She had come to like James' company over the past few weeks since term had begun. But she didn't want to tell him that. She liked the new James, he was very different from last year but still entirely the same. Lily didn't actually comprehend how this was possible. She couldn't tell him that she enjoyed hanging out with him, enjoyed doing their homework together, enjoyed reading while he sat on the couch next to her, and she would definitely not tell him that she enjoyed having a reoccurring dream about him.

"No! James, that's not what I mean it like, I—"

"Lily, stop! If you don't like being around me then why are we always together? Why wouldn't you tell me, huh? Are you scared I'll hurt you or something? Are you trying to be considerate of my feelings because you know I fancy you? Why, Lily, why?" James looked so angry. Lily didn't want them to fight. She liked them not fighting. She always had an answer before, but now she didn't. She wasn't angry with him like she used to be. She just wanted to go back to reading and have him sit next to her.

"Why do you think that I'm betraying you? I'm not! I do enjoy your company!"

"Lily! How can I know that for sure? It surely doesn't seem like you—"

"So you don't trust me!"

"You don't trust me either Lily Evans! See the pots and the pans are both black!"

Now Lily was getting angry like she used to, what a shame. Lily was just about to yell at him for something else when she realized what he said. Or what he was trying to say anyway. Her anger melted away. "What did you just say?"

"You don't trust me either, it's obvious Lily—"

"No, no, the other part."

"The pots and the pans are both black, I said. It means that you're---" James was trying to explain when Lily began to laugh. "What's so funny?! You think it's funny because I used a muggle phrase!"

"That's not h-how you say it! I-It's—" Lily couldn't quite stop laughing. "The pot calls the k-kettle black!"

James was embarrassed. He tried to use a muggle phrase and he had gotten it wrong. And now the girl he fancied incredibly was laughing at him. "Well, whatever, it's almost the same!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Muggle Studies. We were learning about idiots or idi-somethings."

"Idioms?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, those."

She sighed. "It looks like we have to work on some things, doesn't it?" Lily was happy that their arguing was over. James nodded in agreement. "I'm going to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow or sometime."

Lily turned to leave but James grabbed her hand. Lily turned to face him. He didn't drop her hand and Lily made no move it pull it away from his grasp. He looked at her. His hazel eyes looked as if they were searching for something in hers. He may have found what he was looking for, or he may have not even been searching for anything at all, Lily probably would never know. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but James silenced her by pressing his finger against her lips. "Tomorrow." He whispered. Lily looked at the floor and smiled. She looked at him again, and said, "Goodnight, James." She turned to leave and her hand slid out of his. She gathered her book and her school bag and walked towards her room. She opened the door, which was proudly displaying a shiny, gold plaque.

_Lily Evans _

_Head Girl_

Lily smiled and closed the door behind her.

&&&

Remus was half sleeping in a lounge chair when he saw Chanel. She glanced around the room from the last step of the stairs leading to her dormitory. It seemed as if she didn't want anyone to see her. She crept down the stairs and slowly made her way over to the couch. She moved tiredly and as if someone had sucked the life out of her. She must've just woken up, but why she was awake at eight o'clock on a Saturday was beyond him. She was just about to sit when she noticed him. She looked absolutely terrified and backed up five paces.

"It's alright Chanel, it's only me." He sat up straighter, his eyes closed now. He didn't want to make eye contact with her. He was still figuring things out. What to figure out, he didn't know. He just wasn't too keen on talking to her just yet. But he couldn't put it off forever. He couldn't avoid her forever. Or else he would a hypocrite, he despised when Sirius and Peter put off homework and studying. It never did them any good. He opened his eyes. She was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into the fire. "Chanel, we need to talk."

She looked up, looking oddly nervous. He looked her in the eye. She yelled, "Oh my god! You're breaking up with me!"

Remus' eyes widened. He leaned forward and looked around wildly. "Chanel, what are you talking about?" He was whispering even though there was no one else in the room. "We're not going together!"

She rolled her eyes. She was a very strange girl. "You don't want to be friends with me because you think I'm such a whore. I knew something like this would happen. Everything was just going too well."

"Chanel, I never said that I didn't want to be friends with you. What made you think that?" Remus threw her a quizzical look. Chanel got up and slapped his arm.

As she sat back down, she said, "Remus, you, ugh! You never start a conversation with a girl with the words 'we need to talk'. Are you out of your mind?"

"What? What's wrong with saying 'we need to talk'?" Girls were so, completely insane.

"Because, Remus." She rolled her eyes once again and said, in a you-should-know-this-you-stupid-boy sort of tone, "They're, like, forbidden words. It's basically like saying, 'I don't like you and I want to break up but I'm trying to be nice, so here it goes'!"

He leaned back against the chair. "You're crazy."

She smiled, ever so slighty. Then her serious face returned, and she waved her hand dismissively. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Well, I do still want to be friends with you. And I don't think you're a whore Chanel, I really don't. I was just, well, shocked. To see you. Doing that. With him."

She looked down at her feet. She felt like she was going to vomit, she was so nervous. But he seemed to be okay with the situation or at least was trying to take it well. "I don't know what to say. I completely regret it if that's what you mean."

"Er, no. I don't really know how to say this." She looked at him expectantly. He mumbled something incoherently.

"Excuse me?"

"I was jealous." Remus turned a brilliant shade of red.

&&&

If Remus hadn't woken him up so early, he would still be sleeping. Poor kid fell out of his bed, he was tossing and turning so much. When Sirius heard the thump he was up and out of bed searching for the source of the noise before Remus even woke up. Now he was left to wander the hallways because no one else was awake at this ungodly hour.

He was wrong, there were two other people awake. He realized this fact after hearing their angry voices. Whoever they were, they were in a pretty heated fight. As Sirius neared the turn to the hallway where the people were, he could help but think that the voices sounded increasingly familiar. One of the voices was female and the other male. He felt like he had heard them very often. His curiosity was killing him, it took him an enormous amount of will power not to run up to the hallway. He walked at the normal pace and soon enough he was there. He rounded the corner. He raised his eyebrows.

He saw the back of a boy who was all too familiar and Eloise, her hair a straight, dark black. When Eloise's eyes glanced over in his direction, the boy turned to see who was there.

"I should have known it was you." Sirius leaned against the wall to his right. What the fuck was Eloise doing talking to him?

"You two know each other?" Eloise looked interested in the situation. Sirius was sort of impressed he had done such a good job of keeping that minor little fact a secret. Not that he was ashamed, of course, he loved being a rebel against his blood.

Sirius grunted. "Unfortunately."

The boy's mouth turned into a twisted smile. A sick, venomous smile that made Sirius' fists tighten. "Now, now, Sirius. Is that any way to treat your little brother?"

Sirius continued to stare at his piercing smile, he would love nothing more than to punch him. He saw Eloise's curious expression turn into one of shock from his peripheral vision. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped, and her hair slowly turned navy blue and very curly.

"You're the same as ever Reg."

"And you're still a blood traitor." Regulus' eyes were still on his. Sirius wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"Speaking of disgraces, how's Mum and Dad?" When Regulus only glared at him, Sirius continued. "May I ask you, brother, why you're harassing my friend this early in the morning?"

Regulus continued to glare. But this time he answered. "Tell that Mudblood to mind her own fucking business."

Before he knew what he was doing, his fist was crashing into his brother's face. Regulus fell over backwards. He stood up quickly though. Sirius watched him until he was standing up and opened his mouth to speak. Sirius silenced him with another blow to the face. While he was on the floor, Eloise walked around and kicked him in the groin. "You're the only fucking," She kicked him again. "Traitor!" She kicked him again.

Regulus lay there, his face contorted in pain and holding himself. Sirius gave Eloise a look of approval. By the time he looked back, Regulus was attempting to stand. Sirius brought his fist up again, and Regulus flinched. Sirius smirked and brought his fist back down to his side.

Regulus was incensed. "You're going to regret that." He paused to wipe blood off his lip. "The both of you. Mark my words."

&&&

Chanel was thoroughly confused. She had just run out of Gryffindor Tower. She needed to find Lily, or Eloise, or both.

Remus had told her that he had been jealous! How awkward. Chanel thought he was kidding at first, of course. But he seemed to really care that she was with Scott. Oh, and he called Scott a bloody wanker! Chanel wanted to drop dead laughing at that but she could tell that Remus was trying to be serious, so she bit her tongue. He also told her that he didn't believe the rumors about her and that he would beat the person who started such vicious rumors about her. He was trying to be sweet but Chanel couldn't control it. She may have mentioned in a slightly bitter tone that Mackenzie fucking Lewis was a terror. He may have gotten angry. Just a teeny bit.

Chanel couldn't believe that he didn't believe her! Ever since the incident in the bathroom, Chanel could see her for whom she really was. It was lovely. She almost crashed into a stick with a dark blue mop on top. It was only Eloise. She was accompanied by Sirius Black. She would have to fill Lily in later. She needed to get this out. Now.


	6. Cool Your Jets

The Forgotten Tale of Lily and James

Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine.

Ch6 – Cool Your Jets

&&&

Sirius walked down the hallway, his Potions textbook in his hand. He needed help with his homework, or Lily to do it for him. Whichever. He better find her soon, he was missing lunch for this. Mondays suck. He passed Peter and yelled, "Yo, Wormtail! Seen Evans?"

Peter turned around and was walking backwards, slowly. "Er, no, but try the library. She wasn't at lunch, Prongs was bitching."

"Thanks, Pete." Sirius gave him a soldier's salute and they both turned to walk to their destinations.

He turned into the hallway just outside the library entrance when he remembered the minor fact that he'd been banned from the library until after Halloween. Madam Pince was quite testy when she saw him and Jamsey writing in a book. Should he risk it? Hmm, he supposed so. He was just about to walk in when a shy looking second year walked out. She stopped right in front of Sirius and stared at him. What was she doing? "Er, hello. I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

The little girl now had a look of nervousness on her face, Sirius assumed she probably knew who he was. And that he and his friends would pull pranks on unsuspecting people. At this, Sirius said, "Oh no, it's nothing terrible. Do you know who Lily Evans is? The Head Girl?"

She nodded. He continued, "Can you check if she's in the library?"

She nodded, turned around, and scurried into the library. She was out in the hallway again in a matter of seconds. She nodded again. "She's in there?" Sirius asked her. Another nod. "Can you tell her to come out here please?"

She disappeared very quickly. It took her longer to exit the library so Sirius gathered that Lily was causing the delay. He paced around the hallway a few times before the both came out together. "Oh, Sirius. Sending poor second years to do your business?" Lily looked at the girl, who was now looking at Lily as if expecting something. Lily said to her, "Thank you, Lara. You can go now."

She took off like a rocket. "Nah, I got kicked out of the library. Not allowed in. You know, following the rules." He raised his eyebrows at her. She gave him a look. "What do you need?"

"Help?" Sirius brandished his textbook. She gave him a disappointed look, but her face lit up when Sirius gave her his puppy face.

"Oh, alright. Walk me to lunch."

They started off towards the Great Hall. Sirius simply glowed. He wasn't going to get detention today! Take that Sluggy! "Thanks, Big Red."

"Sirius, I highly advise that you don't call me 'Big Red'. I might get offended and think that you were calling me fat."

"Ha! And get pummeled by you and your Jamsey? I think not." Sirius gave her a friendly smile that she did not return. "Okay, Red. Cool your jets. Let's go to lunch."

"With you around, Sirius, at least I know not to expect a banal day." She smiled at Sirius' confusion and lack of extensive vocabulary.

They walked together, idly chattering about anything. When they reached the Great Hall, some people looked surprised. They couldn't remember a time where Lily Evans and Sirius Black had ever been seen together without their friends. And they seemed to be genuinely content with being in each others' presence. Even James was partly surprised. They walked over to where James and Chanel sat, who seemed to be getting along as well. Sirius broke out his textbook and began to write what Lily was dictating. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until they heard Chanel make a strangled sort of sigh. Lily looked towards the door and saw that hideous monster. She walked over to them and said in a very snotty tone, "Where is he?"

"Er, Mackenzie, who are you talking to?" Lily said hesitantly. Mackenzie looked positively ready to murder.

"Any of you. Where's my boyfriend?" She snapped. She looked at Chanel reproachfully and wrinkled her nose.

"I asked him to do me a favor. He's probably in the Prefect's room. But you can't—" She left before James could even finish his sentence. "Go in there." He scowled at her from behind her back.

Sirius asked James, "What could you have possibly wanted Remus to do for you during lunch. You know he needs energy, jeez, the poor bloke's always wiped out from tr—"

James interrupted, very quickly. Sirius had always had a bit of a problem with knowing when to shut up. "I asked him to sort this months reprimand forms." Sirius looked at him blankly. "You know, into the students' personal records." Another blank look. "You know, that folder of yours that takes up its own filing cabinet?" Sirius snickered at this comment.

"James! Why would you ask him to do that? It'll take him forever, that's a two person job!" Lily was about to start scolding again when it dawned on her. James didn't want to get out of the work he could be doing with Lily. He had an ulterior motive. James was a clever boy. Very clever. "Wow, I'm impressed. That's genius."

James looked quite pleased with himself. Lily swore his cheeks were tinted pink, but it vanished as soon as it came.

"What're you talking about?" Sirius interrupted. "Hm? Hm!"

"Er, I made Remus go through the forms so that he would find Mackenzie's reprimand form." James looked at Chanel, who was looking embarrassed yet thoroughly grateful. "You know, I didn't believe it until I saw it either. Not that I doubted Amanda, very nice girl, but Mackenzie just seems so innocent. I never expected it."

Sirius and Lily nodded in agreement. Chanel touched her hair. "My hair does look lovely though."

"Yes, Chanel. You look gorgeous as a solid blonde." Lily smiled at her. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at her. James winked at her. Chanel rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Red! Help me with my work!" Sirius whined. Lily detested when he called her Big Red, or Red now.

"Why do you always put shit off until the last minute?"

Sirius leaned over to James. "Reds feisty!" He wiggled his eyebrows again. "Me like-y!" Chanel snorted into her juice. James spit his juice all over the table.

"Sirius!" Two voices yelled at him at once while Chanel snickered. Lily and James. James and Lily. How perfect.

&&&

Lily had avoided talking to James on Sunday. And on Monday morning. And on Monday during lunch. After classes, it had been hard to shake him off her tail. He had been trying to aimlessly and inconspicuously follow her. But she took a detour into the library. She had been listening when Sirius said that he was banned. She took a leap of faith and assumed that James was suspended too. Apparently she was correct because she didn't see him enter the library after her. She worked on her homework through dinner but soon got extremely bored. Yes, shock; Lily Evans got bored doing her homework.

She packed up her things and left. James wasn't outside so Lily sighed of relief and was walking back to her dormitory. She was hoping that James was out gallivanting with his friends. She didn't want to talk to him. She had issues with fighting, the Slytherin thing didn't really bother her that much. She and Severus were no longer friends. She didn't care that much. She was just sensitive to the Dark times issue. It was as obvious as a punch in the face that most Slytherins were involved too. She didn't like her friends mixing or making enemies with that type. She supposed that James was definitely her friend then. _Oh Lily! You let him get the best of you. _Lily thought. _Well, it's not as terrible as I imagined._

Lily didn't want to admit it, even to herself that she didn't love arguing with him. Or that she sometimes hoped that he would sit with her during classes instead of Sirius. Or that she sometimes looked at him while she was supposed to be doing classwork, if he looked back at her and winked, she turned as red as her hair. She didn't realize it. But when would she? She knew she was having a wonderful dream about them. She just pushed it to the back of her mind. She didn't want to admit that maybe, just maybe, that after all those years, she was wrong. Lily Evans loathed being wrong.

She approached the portrait. She said the password and entered. James was lying on the couch, his eyes were closed. Oh, good, sleeping. There was a gigantic sandwich messily wrapped in a napkin on the coffee table next to him. Lily must've stood there staring at it for about three minutes. She was famished. She skipped dinner to avoid the black-haired, wrinkled, boy sleeping in front of her. And now here he was, glasses askew, with food. She crept closer to him, his eyes still closed. She leaned over and she could smell it. It smelled like a fresh deli sandwich, newly baked bread, and it smelled like roast beef. She absolutely loved—

"You don't have to sneak. It's for you."

James' voice scared her to death. She looked at him, his eyes were still closed.

"James! How did you know- that I was-" Lily stood up straight. He opened his eyes, yawned, and then stretched his arms. He must've done that on purpose, Lily saw him watching her look at his skinny, but decently muscular, build. "It's for me?"

"Yes. You like—" Lily's hungry eyes made him smile.

"Oh, yes." She greedily snatched the sandwich and started to devour the sandwich. James sat up on the couch and swung his legs over to make room for Lily. She sat, but didn't look at him until she had gulped a quarter of the sandwich in one bite. James raised his eyebrows, and when he suggested that she ate like a ravenous boy, well Sirius, she smiled sheepishly.

"We were supposed to talk." James said.

Lily nodded. "Look, can we just forget about the whole fight? It was stupid. I was tired and you were angry."

"Just pretend it never happened?" She nodded again. "I suppose. Do you think that it's a good idea?"

"Yes, just this once. It was a tiny row." She pressed her index and thumb finger together to prove her point. "Tiny."

James was silently relieved. He didn't want to fight with her again. "Alright, Lily. You win."

She smiled as she licked her fingers. "Where did you get that sandwich?"

He smiled. "It's a secret."

"Well, how did you know I was coming back here?"

"Secret." He smiled again.

"Why weren't you here last week. For patrol."

"Secret." He was still smiling.

"That was a full moon night." James' smile faded, he swore that time and everything slowed down. "I suppose."

Lily took another one of those leaps of faith. She was doing that much more often these days. "James, are you a werewolf too?"

James tried to breathe, but the shocked gasp turned it into a cough. While he was coughing for air, Lily stared at him wide eyed. "What?! No! Who told you that?"

"No one! I just assumed, you're always gone during full moon nights." James was shocked, but wasn't at the same time. He was surprised that she hadn't asked about Remus, but he was always missing while he was so he supposed it was easy to confuse. He wasn't surprised that she had been tracking his disappearances.

"Okay." She seemed satisfied. She pulled out her novel she had been reading the other night. James thought that he was safe and in the clear, until—

"Wait, what do you mean by 'are you a werewolf _too_ '?"

Lily gave him a perplexed look. "Remus is one, isn't he?"

&&&

Chanel couldn't resist the temptation anymore. Everyone else was asleep. She was sitting on the floor in front of her trunk again. She held her breath and touched the clasp. She knew she shouldn't. She shouldn't, oh, she shouldn't. But she didn't care right now. She knew the feeling would be gone soon enough.

She undid the clasp and rummaged through the trunk until she found what she was looking for. It was in the brown paper bag she had put it in, those months ago. She took it into the bathroom with her. She closed the door behind her. She locked it too.

She glanced around nervously. And then she opened the bag. She pulled out the bottle and unscrewed the cap. She looked at the rim of the bottle before she brought it up to her mouth. She sniffed the bottle before drinking. She took a large swallow. The liquid was cold and harsh. It slid down her throat, burning and soothing her.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She got in so much trouble the first few times. This was just one mistake she wouldn't learn from. She would just repeat it, over and over. No one knew she still did. It was only sometimes, after all. Only when she really couldn't take it.

Lily had caught her in their third year. That was how they became friends, oddly enough. With her help, Chanel wanted to stop. But she couldn't. Her willpower wasn't strong enough for this. Soon enough she was staring into an empty bottle. The contents of the bottle was floating somewhere in her digestive system. The alcohol was running through her veins. She felt euphoric. She was relaxed. She was happy again. All thanks to her liquid friend.

&&&

Remus stared at the fragment of parchment in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Chanel told him the truth and he didn't trust her. It was because he had been so jealous of her affection for a complete arse that he didn't realize what was going on right next to him. At first he was pissed that James tried to pawn this off on him. Now he understood why he did it. On the piece of paper, was blatantly obvious proof. _Offense: Rudely and viciously spreading and conspiring to spread false rumors about someone (The victim of these events was Chanel Williams; Please note that said falsifications were spread, even after a warning, and the pair has received detention.)_

Mackenzie had told him that she got a detention for loitering outside after curfew. She tried to make him get her out of it. He said he would. Things improved, but not until after they've been run to shambles. Is that what life was supposed to be like?

**sorry it took like a mega-long time for me to update. it's schools fault. **


	7. TwoFaced

The Forgotten Tale of Lily and James

Disclaimer: Not mine at all!

Ch7 – Two-Faced

&&&

"Nel-Nel! Wake up!" An excited blonde boy jumped on the edge of her bed. "It's your special day, birthday girl!"The birthday girl sat up.

"Beau! Don't call me that!" She whispered to her brother.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, _Chanel_." He beamed at her. "You're so lucky! You're going to get to go to Cokeworth!" His eyes were positively full with admiration.

"Not for practically a whole 'nother year." She was trying to be modest, but she was bursting with excitement. She was finally eleven! Her little brother ran from the room, most likely to fetch her mother. She curled up under her blanket and smiled. She felt happy and she was bubbling with warm anxiety. Nothing would ever make her feel like this.

"Chanel-y! Wake up, girl!" This time a girl with platinum blonde hair was at her side. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at her wide-eyed stare. "So? How's it feel to be legal?!"

Chanel laughed. She sat up, sleepily. She swung her legs from the bed to touch the floor. "Positively brilliant." She got up and approached the mirror. She looked the same as she did yesterday. Her hair was mussed and her makeup from the previous day was smudged. Her eyes were puffy and her mouth was dry. She turned her head to the side. "Is this what seventeen looks like?"

Eloise snorted. "That's what seventeen looks like before she takes a shower."

Eloise promptly received a glare. "Oh, Chanel! Get in the shower! You have to look lovely for your day!"

&&&

Chanel descended the stairs with a newfound confidence. She felt all in control. Amazing. Eloise was waiting for her on the common room couch. After a grumbled questioning about the length of her shower, they set off for breakfast, which only just started. She didn't understand why they were in such a rush, as there were tons of people still milling about on their way to breakfast. As they approached the doors leading to the Great Hall, Chanel felt a nervous anxiety, if her friends embarrassed her, she'd simply die.

She walked in and held her breath.Everything looked decently normal. There were two purple balloons tied to a section of bench. Her friends were sitting around the seat. Eloise led her over to the seat. Her friends all greeted her with 'Happy Birthday' and 'How does it feel to be seventeen?'. She swung one leg onto the other side of the bench, then the other. When she sat down, it happened.As soon as Chanel sat on her bench, she heard a 'pop'. The purple balloons turned into one gold and one scarlet balloon. The scarlet balloon read 'Happy Birthday Chanel!' in gold and the gold balloon had a large scarlet number '17' plastered on it. Chanel's eyes widened. Then the table started to change colors, the face of the table turned gold and scarlet words began to form, sideways. The words spelled out 'Happy 17th Birthday, Chanel!'. It must've said 'Happy Birthday' thousands of times, as it was a very long table."I love you guys!"

After breakfast, Eloise, Lily, Remus, and Peter dragged Chanel to the Gryffindor common room while James and Sirius ran off to Quidditch practice, Sirius wasn't going to practice, since he didn't play, he only went to chat up a sixth year. Which James constantly yelled at him for, she was always distracted. Last practice, she ended up in the Hospital Wing because she got hit in the face with a Quaffle going forty miles per hour. Instead of looking at the Quaffle's location, she was looking at Sirius. Silly girl.Chanel was drowned in American and British clothing from her two best friends. Which they had a difficult time getting a hold of, Chanel found out later on. Remus and Peter told her that they and the other boys didn't have a present, but she would find out soon enough what was in store for her.

&&&

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Oh wait, it was! After dinner, the boys ran off and Lily was nowhere to be found. Chanel was only hoping that they weren't doing anything crazy. Eloise led her back up to Gryffindor Tower, and when the portrait hole opened and they entered the common room, it practically exploded. There were people everywhere. All for her.

However, nothing incredibly wild happened. Some forth year she'd never even seen had gotten wasted beforehand and was aimlessly staggering around the common room. And that's it. Oh, and Mackenzie was supremely jealous that she couldn't be there to save her Remus in the event that Chanel came on to him or something of the sort. She was pretty sure that Mackenzie and he had a blowout in front of the portrait hole. But it may have been two others and her wishful thinking caused her to believe that it was Remus. It was a lovely night.

But Lily and James were sort of awkward around each other as they had had a small fight a while back. By small, there is no sarcasm implied. It was actually more of an argument.After Lily had called James and Remus out on their disappearances and James denied having lycanthropy, Lily got it out of James about Remus. She also questioned him on why he was always disappearing at the same time as Remus. He wouldn't tell her, not yet, he said. They argued about trust for a moment and then Lily realized that she was fighting a losing battle and gave in. He was relieved. James hadn't mentioned their conversation to Remus or anyone else yet and he knew that Lily wouldn't tell a soul. Hopefully nothing went terribly wrong. It was their year, after all.

&&&

Monday mornings should be illegal. Plus, everyone was sleepy and burned out from the party last night. Remus, Lily, and James were already sitting at the table idly chatting about whatever when Chanel and Sirius walked in to the Great Hall. Chanel was positive she heard her name as she approached, it made her feel very awkward. She frowned.

"Good morning, sunshine." James welcomed.

"Yeah, yeah, Jamesey. I don't wanna hear it from you today." Sirius replied. Sirius had been in the moment yesterday, he may have made a fool out of himself. But then again, when didn't he?

"Hey, I didn't say anything at all, my brother." James smiled broadly. He knew Sirius had snogged about fourteen girls last night and would receive an earful today.

"Happy Halloween!" Chanel said as she sat down.

"Speaking of Halloween…" James said.Chanel looked up and saw Mackenzie Lewis positively fuming. Remus winced and attempted to duck down. But Mackenzie still saw him. She came over and put her hand on her hip. When Remus didn't look at her, she started tapping her foot.

"Well, _Remus_?"

He turned towards her. "Hello, Mackenzie."

She raised her eyebrows. "Come on! We're going to be late for my class."

Remus looked at her as if she had three heads until he realized what she was talking about. She wanted him to walk her to her class. Except, the thing is, is that he broke up with her last night so she shouldn't be asking him at all. "Er, Mackenzie, we're not going out anymore."

Her eyes widened. "No, no. You said you needed space. It's been almost eighteen hours. That's enough space. Come on!"

Everyone was sort of shocked. Remus looked her in the eye and said, "No."

She was turning redder and redder by the second. She looked murderous and Remus really wanted to leave right about now."But, Remus…" She bit her lip 'innocently'. "I don't understand."

"Leave." Remus turned around and was shocked to see that the word had just left Chanel's mouth.Mackenzie looked highly offended. She lowered her voice. "Stay out of it you little bi—"

Chanel was pretty sure she heard Remus and even Sirius begin to defend her but she was in the zone. Nothing could stop her now. She stood up, and was now standing face to face with the aforementioned snobby girl. She spelled out her words delicately, so that the ingenuous Mackie would understand her. "Honey, if you're going to be two-faced, make sure at least one of them is pretty."

Mackenzie scoffed. She was utterly shocked. She lost Remus and now she had just been embarrassed. She shot that 'group' a look of disgust before departing hurriedly.Chanel sat back down. She picked up her fork and continued to eat.Sirius looked at her with a face as proud as ever and merely said, "Way to go."

Chanel responded in a smile. That was the end of that. Lily picked up her muffin and took a bite. The rest followed suit in finishing their meal.

&&&

Lily Evans was drop dead bored. History of Magic was positively the worst. She sat next to a shy girl, who may have been in the Hufflepuff house, and was completely, well, bored.Chanel and Eloise lucked out with getting to sit next to each other, but unfortunately, they were on the other side of the bleeding room. She looked behind her, Sirius and Peter were fast asleep. Babies don't sleep that well. A lock of Peter's rapidly growing hair had fallen in front of his face, and what amused Lily was that it would blow away from his face when he let his breath out. This only held her attention for about a minute though. At the table next to Sirius and Peter sat Remus and Brett Simon, an interesting pair. As Brett was making eyes with both Michelle Truscott and Chanel, Remus was scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

Yet, Lily was positive it wasn't his notes as there were tons of moving diagrams and different handwriting all about. Remus began to fold the paper and went to hand it to the boy sitting in front of him. But James was dozing and only woke up, and almost fell on top of his seatmate Reilly Makers, when Remus poked him with the point of his quill. James threw a quick glare and apologized to Reilly, which she happily accepted, before taking the parchment. James gave the note a fast once-over before beginning to scribble furiously. From what Lily could see, the parchment had so much writing on it was practically a black sheet of paper. _What could they be talking about?_, she wondered.

Lily knew that James told Remus of her awareness of his, you know, 'furry little problem'. Remus had said something to her about it this morning at breakfast. He needed to be reassured that she wouldn't tell Eloise or Chanel. He would tell them when the time was right, if it was ever right that is.Pretty soon, it was the end of class. Their Professor dismissed them, granting them with an essay for homework. And finally Lily's last class was over. She had study hall next and then that was the end of the school day. And, boy, was she grateful for that. She gathered her things together and hurried out the door. She was walking along when she felt a tap at her shoulder. So, naturally, she turned around. And who would be standing behind her but James Potter himself.

"Hello."

She replied with a short, "Hi."

"So where are you headed?" James asked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"I have study hall now, I have to begin my essay, you know."

"Evans, Evans, Evans!" James shook his head. "Why work on meaningless homework when you have to draw up Hogsmeade weekends and things of the like?"

She frowned at him. "We're supposed to do those types of things together, yeah?"

James looked at her blankly. "You? Need help?"

"Well of course... but don't you have—"

"Class? Yes, I do." James smiled at her. That wide, 'I'm up to something' smile. Last year Lily probably would have smacked it right off his face but instead she just rolled her eyes. All of a sudden James stopped walking. So Lily stopped too. "Which is actually right here! Thanks for walking me."

"Excu—"

"Wait right here." James took off into the room.

The other students in the hallway were no longer milling about but picking up the pace, as they only had a few more minutes until class began.Lily was taken aback. She would probably never be able to understand or predict James's erratic behavior. Maybe if she took psychology or something of that sort she would receive some insight. By this point Lily was leaning up against the wall, her back was pressed against it and her head hung down so that she could see her shoes. Time ticked on slowly. It felt like a lifetime ago that James had asked her to wait. All the other students that were in the hallway had vanished to class and Lily was left looking at the back of a closed door. She was alone in the hallway. It was quiet enough to drive her mental, which she was sure had already begun to happen.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Did he expect her to wait until the end of his class and walk him back? What was she even still doing here? Waiting for James Potter! How ironic. She collected her things and walked away. As she left, she couldn't help but feel sort of disappointed. This was a Marauder type trick to pull on an unsuspecting girl. She remembered when Peter did it to poor Tatum Jones last year. She was a little over-affectionate in that drooling type of way at breakfast that one morning, and it sealed her fate. She waited for him for nearly twenty minutes before she arrived late to her own class. Peter apologized later saying he 'forgot' that he left her outside of his classroom. But Lily saw Sirius coaching him before he approached her. Boys, boys, boys.

But she couldn't believe that James would do such a thing to her after all. He used to profess his lust to her at all hours of, well, everyday. Maybe he thought she was at a weak moment and paid her back for the last two years that she made him feel like an incompetent waste. Maybe she deserved it after all. She felt terrible.She had just rounded the corner when she began to get angry with him. He knew he had to go to class. He knew she had things to do! And he still wasted her time! Ludicrous, that's what it was. And just when she had thought about---"Lily!"

She stopped and backed up a step or two so that she could see around the corner again.It looked as though she hadn't been stood up after all. There he was, in all his glory, running in her direction.He slowed down and caught his breath, and as he stood next to her, he motioned for them to continue walking. "So, since I'm helping you with this Head Girl business, I'll need something in return." He gave her 'the look' that supposedly helped him bed girls. Her stomach turned, in disgust, she thought.

"Head_Girl_ business? It's Head Girl _and_ Boy business." Lily smartly replied.

"Alright, alright. But I still need help with my Muggle Studies assignment. And I figured since you're a Muggleborn and all you could give me some behind-the-textbook insight." He looked at her. He wondered if she would help him after all or if she would pull a girl move and have some sort of crazy mood swing on him.

"How did you get permission to skip class?" Lily asked.

"Who said I got permission?" James smirked at her.

"James! I'm not stupid. Obviously you didn't just waltz in there for ten minutes and then just leave at your pleasing."

"I reasoned with her, she's a very understanding woman, you know. I told her I had to catch up on some Head work and that I couldn't leave the Head Girl all by her lonesome to do it herself. I mean I fell behind in Quidditch practices and plans and sorting through all that meaningless paperwork last night and that even though I had a full plate I would be able to manage an assignment myself." James said, obviously proud of himself.

"Or the fact that Professor Kerr is a twenty-something brunette? Don't they know that mixing her with your established flirting skills is pure poison?"

"How did you know about her?"

"I take Muggle Studies too you know." Lily said, pleased with herself for foiling James' plan for pulling one over on her.

"But you were born a Muggle! You know all about them already!" James was amazed by her constant thirst for knowledge. She grew up in a Muggle town with Muggles for eleven years. She already knew what a microwave and a telephone was. And James was even sure that she knew who invented all of those things.

"Well yes, but just because I was born one doesn't mean I know everything about them. You were born a wizard. Do you know everything about wizarding history and spells?"James opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "No, you don't."

James simply grinned. "So, you think my flirting skills are established?"

She smiled at him. "Let's go. _We_ have work to do."

And the Head Boy and Girl walked along, side by side. They had three hours until the Halloween Feast to plan, plan, plan.

&&&

James and Remus entered the Great Hall to find it booming with people. Sirius and Peter were idly chatting near the doorway and began to walk with Remus and James once they reached them. The Gryffindor table was getting full by the moment and there weren't many consecutive seats open so they squeezed into a spot where there were some. James realized, to his delight, that Lily's flaming hair, and Chanel's platinum blonde of course, was visible down the way. When James was about to inform Remus that Lily and he had planned out the Hogsmeade visits, he realized that he was already speaking to someone else.

This someone else's name was Keegan Roye. She was the Gryffindor Prefect for the Sixth Years. Keegan was a petite, young blonde who seemed to love being loud and sharing her opinions. James detected some unmistakable Cockney references in her speech, and wondered where she could be from.

"No way Roye, it wasn't that early. The Snidget had to be in the mid thirteenth." Remus seemed adamant about his fact.

"No, mate. I don' Adam that fer a second. It'was in the late twelvies. May-be like sixty eight o' nine." Keegan retorted quickly. She knew something about Quidditch. James was slightly impressed.

James piped up, "You're both right, well, sort of."

"Eh?" Keegan looked on, interested even though she knew she was correct.

"Remus got the time right about when it was deemed illegal. The Snitch was introduced in the mid thirteenth century. But, the Snidget _was_ introduced in twelve-sixty-nine." Keegan shot Remus a smug look.

"Ha! Beat that, China."

Sirius looked at her stupidly. "What did you just say?"

"Erm, what?" Keegan looked at him blankly.

"What are you saying?" He repeated.

"Oh, it's me accent, eh?" She giggled. "I don' realize sum-times."

Peter spoke up, "It's Cockney, correct?"

"Yep, me grandies only spoke that way. I tried to quittit, but, well, ya see." Keegan said.

"Say something purely for us then." Sirius requested.

"Ok-ay. Like?"

"Erm… Alright you drunk, get out of here before I call up my mates and kill you!"

Keegan thought for about half a moment before words spewed from her mouth. "Awright yew Mickey Monk! Get aaaht ov 'ere befawer I Frank me chinas an' kill ya."

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Alright, alright. What about, give me your money you dirty wanker!"

"Gimmie yer Beck's, ya two-thurty sri lanker!" Keegan kept firing out comment after comment. Sirius was immensely pleased that he had found a new toy that did what he said. Keegan was a charming girl, she captured everyone's attention and held it with her spunk.

It was safe to say that James had a lovely time at the Halloween Feast, with all of the laughing and Quidditch talk that went on. He had to admit, things were going pretty well these days.

**i don't love this chapter but i've gotta move things along. i don't know if that Cockney is correct either, i found a Cockney translator online and i had to use it :) oh, picture keegan as a mix of kristin bell and hayley williams of paramore, if you know who they are of course. review!**


End file.
